


Flaws

by JocastaSilver



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fatal Flaws, Gen, Original Character Narrator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocastaSilver/pseuds/JocastaSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an imperfect world, one demigod muses on fatal flaws. Including his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaws

Flaws  
Fatal flaws. Dylan Nolan was certain that he knew them inside and out. There were those whose lust for power ruled their lives. Those people who would give anything to save a friend. You could not exist without one. It was the dark side of a person’s persona, and it had brought many heroes to their knees.  
Now one might ask how Dylan knew this. It was the power he wielded as a son of Ate, goddess of mistakes and their consequences.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
As Dylan was weighing his options, he let his senses explore, searching for flaws. But fatal flaws weren’t a concern of his at the moment.  
“Have you made your decision yet?” Luke Castellan was clearly not a person of patience.  
Dylan held up a hand. “Just about.”  
He considered the idea of turning his back on the gods, serving a plot to destroy Western Civilization. His father, if he were alive, would never have approved. But his father was dead, killed by a hellhound three years ago.  
In the end, it was his mother that made him decide. He knew he would never join the Olympians, who had banished his mother to earth, just because she was doing her job.  
He turned and faced Luke. “I turn my back on the gods, and I pledge myself to Kronos, the Lord of Time.” As he stated these words, he felt Luke’s fatal flaw, a thirst for revenge.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Dylan was shocked. He was completely surprised by this Percy Jackson. He had expected a thirst for power¸ overconfidence, or even hubris, deadly pride. Instead, he felt an absolute loyalty, and willingness to defend those he loved, no matter what. That was what shocked him. It wasn’t the flaw that most classic heroes possessed.  
Still, it was one of the worst flaws out there. And Dylan knew that it would be the boy’s undoing.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Fifteen. It was an age Dylan had never expected to reach. Most heroes died young, their fatal flaws destroying them. It was a healthy surprise that Dylan had reached the age of fifteen without knowing what his fatal flaw was.  
“Or if I even have one,” he thought. He did not feel a thirst for revenge or power. He had pride, but not enough to be considered hubris. And he was loner, keeping to himself, and not making friends. Perhaps he did not have one. Maybe it came with being a child of Ate.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Dylan hacked his way through many half-bloods. He felt no regret as they fell on his sword. He was the powerful son of Ate, servant of Kronos, and no one could stop him.  
Slash, this half-blood was harder to beat, but not impossible. He would destroy this one. He ignored Kronos’s order to retreat. This fight was between the half-blood and him.  
Then the other half-blood’s sword went past his defense, and hit him in the chest. He felt pain as his blood spurted. Before his world turned dark, Dylan realized there was one fatal flaw he had failed to recognize. His own.


End file.
